As the Sky Turns Green
by PolarisxLove
Summary: The title is stupid.. ahaha. Abigail is a new type of being in this world, she was put on earth to do one thing, kill vampires. First story, sorry for any errors! DamonxOC R&R!


**Hey guys! So, this is my first story and I'm extremely timid to post it. I'm not completely sure where I want to take this story at all, currently this is the only chapter I have done. I would really appreciate input, if its good and interesting enough to actually make a story. Idea would be great to help me figure out what I want to do with it. So sorry this is incredably long, the storys set in current time, I'm using both the book and the tv show as reference, so you'll see factors from both used. Pleaaaase review and tell me what you think. :)**

I am what others call a witch. But I'm too old to see it that way. I believe that I'm an angel, sent down to this Earth rid it of the evils that are vampires. This is my story.

I knew this time would come, after everything that has happened. I've tried to warn him, tried to help him embrace the humanity that was still left in him when he turned. But he would not do it. He chose to embrace his dark side, and shut his emotions off. Well, this is what I have to do.

I could sense him instantly as I walked into Mystic Falls. His aura is not one to miss. I used to cling to that beautiful aura before it turned cold, and evil. I found him sitting in the cemetery, thinking I'm assuming. I had the power to approach him without him sensing me, I can control my aura extremely well.

I walked up behind him and said, "Hello Damon."

He jumped up with inhuman speed and grabbed me by my neck and threw me into a grave stone, cracking it. I quickly got back up.

"Abigail?" he said, shock written all over his face.

"In the flesh." I said and curtsied, like I used to the last time I saw him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dead? I only feel a human aura from you."

"That's because that's what I want you to feel. And no, I'm actually perfectly healthy, being an immortal and all."

"Will you just tell me what you want?"

"I've come here to destroy you." As I said that, amusement hit his eyes.

"That's cute. I haven't seen you in what? 150 years and now you want to kill me?"

"It's what I have to do. You've gone completely evil, it's what I've warned you would happen, and I had hoped it wouldn't come down to this. Damon, what you don't understand is that I was put on this Earth to destroy vampires that have lost complete touch with their humanity."

"You're kidding right?" he looked at me with disgust. I knew he wouldn't remember our relationship.

"Damon, it's either that, or you embrace the humanity inside you. Which I can help you with." He scoffed.

"I don't think so." He said. And as quickly as he said that last word he lunged at me. I could watch him in slow motion so it was easy to grab his neck and send him flying. He hit a tree about 50 feet away and fell with a huff. "How? How are you stronger than me? What do you know that I don't?"

"Your just full of questions aren't you? I'm quite older then you. And I know your weaknesses, yours personally."

"What? How?"

"Katherine compelled you to forget me Damon. Forget who I was to you. So she could have you and your brother all to herself. I wanted nothing more than to kill her right then and there, but I couldn't because I didn't have enough power yet to give you back the exact memories you lost from her. But now I can. Do you want that?" I asked. He looked at me in shock and confusion.

"I.. I guess so." He stammered out.

"Okay. You will get a little dizzy because all of the memories are going to go into your brain as a fast playing video. You'll get little glimpses of everything. So are you ready?"

"Yes, yes I am." He said and braced himself.

I focused my mind on all of the memories Damon had lost. I focused all of my energy to my hand and then to my index finger. It started to glow a bright light and Damon gasped. I gently touched his temple and I could see all of the memories pass by his eyes. He stumbled a little bit and started to collapse but I caught him.

"You.. you and I were… Married?" he said and my heart almost broke, again. Damon was my first human love. I had loved him with my entire being and had never wanted him to become a vampire, I had wanted him to become like me, and destroy vampires alongside me. But Katherine sensed what I had in mind and couldn't handle that. She thought we'd be too strong together. So she tricked him and me.

"Yeah, we were."

**Soo, I hope you liked it, its different. A bit of a mary sue which i usually hate reading, but I liked my story line for this. Review, flame, say what you'd like. I'd love to hear from everyone who reads this. :) Thanks guys!**


End file.
